Permission
by cherryXbomb
Summary: Peyton is hanging by a thread after her second pregnancy, but she can't seem to let go.


**Peyton's Point of View**

I got my happily ever after. Five years ago, I married Lucas Scott. I had a baby and I lived. We moved to Los Angeles so I could take Red Bedroom Records further and Lucas could become a screenwriter. I got to watch my little girl grow up into a beautiful toddler and hear her first words. I got my happily ever after. I got the family I wanted.

Nine months ago, I found out I was two months pregnant. We knew the risks and we decided -- okay I decided -- that we needed to go back to Tree Hill. Sawyer could play with Jamie a lot more often, and I knew that my baby girl loved doing that. Even though I don't think Jamie really enjoyed having his three year old cousin hanging around. We moved, right back into Karen's old house. Our old house. The one with the black door to the bedroom. Everyone was so damn excited for us to be back. Brooke jumped up and down like a little girl who had way too much coffee. Hales I think almost keeled over in shock when we showed up. Nate just hugged us and set Sawyer up with a movie for her nap. Who would've thought he'd be the most level headed in my life?

The pregnancy was scary and this time, we didn't hide the risks from anyone. Once again, Brooke made me promise I wouldn't leave without permission. She reminded me that if I went anywhere without her permission, she would disown me. Luke told me I wasn't allowed to go anywhere either, that we had a family to take care of. I told them I'd try my hardest, that I wouldn't make promises I couldn't keep. Hales, bless her heart, just told me that keeping the baby would be the best thing for both of us. That I'd already survived.

Two months ago, my little baby boy was born. Keith Larry Scott. I went into a coma and I'm still there. I hear the doctors sometimes say that I won't make it, that the chances are about two percent after this long. They say that if I wake up, I won't be fully functional. I hear Luke by the bed and I hear the baby crying. I hear Sawyer in the background sometimes too, asking if Mommy would wake up if Daddy kissed me. Because he was my prince charming. Luke tried but I didn't wake up. But I couldn't leave. Brooke didn't give me permission.

**Brooke's Point of View**

I cannot stand this. I've spent every day for the last two months in this stiff plastic chair. Sure, I've left to go to the store, but mainly Millie takes care of that. Luke's a wreck. I don't think he's gone home except to shower since Keith was born. He's starting to smell a little funky. Peyton doesn't move, doesn't do anything. The doctors say that she may never wake up, and if she does, she won't be Peyton. Sometimes, I think that it'd be better if she'd just let go. Then I feel horrible for thinking it. Because of Sawyer and Keith. And Lucas. God, I don't think Lucas would know what to do without P. Sawyer. I mean, P. Scott.

I don't know what I'd do without her. She's been my best friend since we were little kids. We've gone through everything together, including the prom night straight out of a Steven King novel. She's my best friend and I love her more than anybody else in this world.

I knew what I had to do after another two days. I asked Luke if I could speak to Peyton alone for a moment. If I could have some alone time with my sleeping best friend, the permanant damsel in distress in our life story.

"Hey P. Scott. Well, you've done it. You've produced a beautiful baby boy." My voice was already becoming choked in this moment. "Luke, he's pretty messed up. Sawyer doesn't know what's going on. And you're just hanging here in limbo. We're all trying our best. Trying to not break down completely. The doctor wanted Luke to pull the plug, but he wouldn't. It'd be easier for him if you just woke up."

I looked at her body, hoping for a sign. There was nothing.

"And if you can't do that, then maybe you should go. Be with your mothers. I promise I'll take care of Keith and Lucas and Sawyer and everyone. And if you go, I know you'll take care of all of us too." I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. "So you have my permission. I won't disown you and I'll always be your best friend." The first tear fell from my eyes. "And Luke... Luke will still love you even if you leave." I was close to losing it now. "We'll -- we'll make sure that -- We'll make sure that Keith and Sawyer know who their mommy was."

I wished so desperately that she'd wake up, make all of this irrelevent. But there wasn't a movement in my blonde best friend.

"I'll send Luke in. So he can say goodbye. I love you, P. Scott. Always will."

I squeezed her hand and walked out of the room to get my ex-boyfriend. He needed to say good-bye to his wife.

**Lucas's Point of View**

I knew what she was going to do when she asked me to leave. And I knew that it was what Peyton was waiting for. Brooke's permission. I just hoped that she wouldn't listen. That my stubborn wife would decide that she couldn't leave. That Brooke's sacrifice would be enough to hang onto. I watched the door with anxious eyes.

Brooke came out after just a few minutes. She was crying so hard. I gave her a hug, holding her tight and smelling her dark hair. She smelled like home and past loves. She smelled like true friendship. She had just made the hardest sacrifice of her life and I just hoped... God I hoped it wouldn't be a real sacrifice.

"Go be with your wife Luke," Brooke's voice was choked. "Tell her good-bye or tell her to stay. But don't let her stay in limbo anymore."

I nodded and walked into the bedroom. There was my angel. She was laying in the bed, sleeping so soundly like she'd been for two months. The kids were with Nathan and Haley, playing with Jamie. Giving Brooke and me some time with Peyton. I took back my post in that stiff white chair by her bed and reached out, taking her tiny hand in mine. I didn't know what to say.

I looked at her and willed her to open up her green eyes.

"I love you Peyton. Do what's right." That's all I could say. My vast knowledge of the English language, of philosophers and writers failed me. I couldn't find the perfect words.

I heard the long beep from the life support machine and fell apart.

Hours later, I went and told Brooke the news. Together we told everyone else.

Today was the worst day of my life.


End file.
